La soupe ensorcelée
by raito hana
Summary: Ou comment transformer une soupe immangeable en met raffiné selon Hermione Granger !


**Cette Os a été écrit pour la nuit du Fof, et pour le thème « soupe »**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Tous les dimanche c'était la même histoire : sa famille se rassemblait autour d'un repas qui semblait avoir été concocté dans les entrailles de l'enfer, entrailles qui se reflétaient parfaitement dans ces bol remplis d'un liquide carmin.<p>

-Hermione, je vais pas te le répéter cent fois, mange cette soupe !

-Mais maman ! Dans _ dictionnaire des superstitions,_ ils disent que le rouge est la couleur du diable ! Je veux pas manger la soupe du diable !

Cette remarque eut le don d'instaurer un silence à la tablée, suivi d'un éclat de rire général, cette petite avait vraiment beaucoup de répartie !

-Mais voyons ce n'est pas la soupe du diable ! C'est de la soupe à la tomate ! Ça suffit les bêtises maintenant, tu ne sortiras pas de table avant d'avoir vidé ton bol ! La menaça la mère de la petite rebelle.

Petite rebelle qui ne répondit plus rien et se contenta de bouder. Après quelques instant d'hésitation, elle prit le grand bol dans ses mains frêles.

_Ça va aller Hermione, imagine-toi que c'est un chocolat chaud, ne pense qu'au chocolat chaud, _tenta -t-elle de se convaincre. La petite fille porta doucement le liquide à ses lèvres et fut stupéfaite en réalisant qu'il était loin d'être acre,comme il aurait dû l'être, il était même...Très sucré ! Elle observa instinctivement l'intérieur du récipient pour remarquer que ce qu'il contenait était passé du rouge au marron !

_Mon vœu s'est réalisé ! Ma soupe est une soupe chocolatée_ ! s'émerveilla-t-elle, avant de terminer le plus vite possible son précieux breuvage. Il ne fallait pas que sa mère découvre la supercherie, sinon adieu repas tombé du ciel !

Les semaines passèrent, et plus d'une fois Hermione fit le même tour à ses parents. Elle ne savait pas comment elle arrivait à de tels miracles mais s'en souciait guère, le plus important était qu'elle n'avait plus à passer par la case « soupe » ! De plus sa mère était ravie de ses « effort » et était bien plus flexible avec elle qu'auparavant : tout le monde gagnait au change !

Jusqu'à cet soirée où la jeune femme trempa sa propre cuillère dans le potage de la petite chipie pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas trop chaud.

Un ange passa.

Puis deux...

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe chérie ? S'était interposé l'homme de la famille.

-Ta fille que tu vois là, a remplacé sa soupe par du chocolat au lait ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle n'en laissait jamais une goutte ! Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça mademoiselle !

-Mais...Elle n'a pas quitté la table, comment elle aurait pu faire ça ?

La jeune femme regarda son mari avec stupéfaction, à bien y penser il avait raison...

Pendant ce temps la petite Hermione commençait à paniquer, elle ne voulait pas que son secret soit dévoilé ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme ! _Pense à du chocolat, tout plein de chocolat pensa-t-elle pour apaiser ses angoisses._

Fatale erreur.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de contrôler quoi que ce soit, tous les meubles, de la table du salon en passant par les armoires de cuisine, s'étaient transformés en statuts de chocolat, appétissantes à souhait.

Ce fut le miracle de trop pour la mère de la jeune magicienne qui sous le choc, s'évanouit sans demander son reste. Elle fut rattrapée à temps par son mari qui ne sachant pas où la poser de peur que le meuble ne fondent sous elle, l'allongea délicatement par terre. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui avec émerveillement.

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il alors à la petite fille qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Je crois bien papa...

-Mais...comment ?

-J'ai...j'ai pensé très fort à du chocolat répondit-elle en se cachant le visage avec les mains. Je...Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est venu tout seul je te le promets !

Le jeune homme eut un instant de réflexion avant de prendre son enfant dans ses bras.

-Bon écoute, je ne comprends pas trop la situation, mais..Pas un mot de cette histoire à ta mère. Ce sera notre petit secret !

OoO

-Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez découvert ses pouvoirs ! S'était exclamé un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyantes. C'est originale comme début avec la magie ! Continua-t-il hilare.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Renchérit le futur beau père de Ron, et je te raconte pas la force mentale qu'il faut pour ne pas avaler des meubles en chocolat !

-J'imagine ! Et je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour résister à la tentation...

-Il le fallait bien ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais terminé en clinique avec un pieds de chaise dans l'estomac...

-Ou avec une chaise entière ! surenchérit le petit-ami d'Hermione ce qui enclencha un fou rire général.

Mais, tout à coup, un silence s'installa devant l'air stupéfait d'une belle femme dont les traits n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux qu'une jeune sorcière.

-Attendez...Vous voulez dire...Que tout ça n'était pas un rêve ?

L'ancienne élève de Poudlard ainsi que son père se regardèrent avec inquiétude : comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas dit la vérité à propos de cette histoire ? Il fallait dire la mère d' Hermione avait encore des difficultés à comprendre que sa fille puisse avoir des pouvoir extraordinaire. Et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle avait effectué sa scolarité dans une école de magie, le sujet restait encore un peu délicat pour cette cartésienne invétérées. Hermione réalisa alors que cette scène gênante et même angoissante, n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'elle avait connu, des années auparavant...Même le breuvage qu'elle exécrait faisait parti du décor !

_Non Hermione ne pense...Ne pense surtout pas à du chocolat ! Ne pense à ce délicieux chocolat au lait que tu as bu ce matin...qui glissait délicatement dans ta gorge comme du velours, son goût de sucre candi qui titillait la pointe de ta langue, à son...AH ! _

Trop tard...

Tout le monde regarda avec stupéfaction son bol de soupe, le liquide bouillonna de façon inhabituelle pendant quelques instant avant de changer de teinture...

Personne ne savait exactement comment désamorcer la situation particulière dans laquelle s'était immiscée la famille Granger. Pourtant un homme à la chevelure rousse, qui n'avait même pas remarqué qu'un silence gêné s'était installé parmi les invités et leur hôtes, ne put s'empêcher de scander un slogan moldu, qu'il avait remanié à sa sauce chocolatée pour son plus grand plaisir :

-Et PAF ! Ça fait du Nesquik !

Fin


End file.
